


Breaking the Strucker's mind's

by fake117x



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: This can be considered as a sort of prequel to a previous story of mine based on The GiftedIf you enjoy this content and would like to see similar work contact me at fake117x@gmail.com. I offer good rates on commissions.





	Breaking the Strucker's mind's

They watched. One mind observed from three sets of eyes in the darkness across the street of the dimly lit little house in the suburb. They lounged together under the shade of a tree protecting them from the harsh glare of the nearby street light. The Frost sisters wore matching grey knee length coats covering skin tight turtle-necks which accentuate their fabulous matching pairs of tits. They all grinned, standing close together and sharing the occasional knowing look. As one they watched the car approaching from down the street and as the occupant climbed out 6 nipples where suddenly pressing hard against those outfits.

There was a click of heels as they casually strolled in sync across the street never taking their eyes off their target. They all wore long black thigh high leather boots, the tops of which disappeared into their slim blue skirts. They kept an even pace as they strolled casually up behind Lauren Strucker who turned at the last moment but it was too late. Their eyes glowed blue as they took control of her mind and in seconds she was slack jawed and vacant eyed as she slumped in their grip.

They took her inside quickly and shut the door behind them. One sister locked it while the other two guided Lauren inside. There they stripped her bare and prepared her for her brothers arrival.

Andy Strucker waved to his ride as he walked up the drive towards the house. His gym bag was slung over his shoulders and he strode evenly up to the door despite his trembling legs. He had been working out hard and he was sweaty and damp under his tight fitting gym clothes. He wore close fitting latex shorts that revealed exactly how large everything had grown in the last few months. His shoulders had broadened and he had developed some pretty sick abs. He whistled a tune as he opened the door and stepped into the house.

But he knew then that something was wrong as soon as the lock clicked. He stiffened and turned but it was already too late. Like a sharp blade of ice he felt a mind probing deep inside him. No expression crossed his face but beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he struggled to retain control of his mind. But even as he formed his resistance the probe split into three fine tendrils that drilled deeply into his mind.

Suddenly he was being assailed by image after image. Sounds filled his ears...sick lewd slapping noises as well as wet slurping. He could see the hallway before him but like staring through negative photos he could see...images overlaying his vision. His...his sister on the ground below him crying out in pleasure. Then she was sucking his cock, deepthroating like he had never imagined she was capable of. But finally ...finally she was on top of him...screaming her pleasure to the heavens above ...and her tits. Those fantastic tits. She was leaning down over him. Those tits where pressing against his face. Those warm soft globes and their hard sweet tasting nipples pressing into his mouth.

The sisters circled him, their hands trailing across his body. His mouth was hanging open which was a little unappealing but the rest of him was fantastic. Together they removed his clothes and he stood there, his cock as hard as his muscles. Esme lifted her hand and closed his mouth, but left it behind cupping his chin she stroked his slightly stubbly face. He grinned as she sent another wave of images at his mind. they didn't want to take complete control. No...there was no fun there. Why not subtly push the target and press their week points until they broke and did exactly what you wanted them to do? They would finally give in thinking it was what they wanted all along.

From examining his mind however they could tell that this was in fact exactly what he had always wanted. Slowly they guided him up the stairs to his sisters bedroom where she was waiting, ready for her brother to have his way with her. Andy started as he came to from...what a dream? Was he day dreaming? Maybe he had taken a nap after coming back from the gym and had just forgotten it. He finally began to focus on what was in front of him and his eyes widened as he took it all in.

His sister was bound and gagged to the end of her bed. Both her arms where tied to the bed posts on either side of her and she looked like she had been crying. Oh and she was completely naked. Her chest heaved as she sobbed and tried to speak through her gag. Her eyes where wide and frightened and she was shaking her head side to side. But suddenly her eyes softened. The lighting in the room seemed to change suddenly and her skin softened. He couldn't imagine why he had thought she was afraid before she looked calm and happy now. Her arms weren't tied and she was pressing her breasts together as she smiled up at him.

Lauren struggled hard against her bonds as she watched her brother relax and smile at her. She knew they had done something to him but she couldn't tell what, only that it wasn't good for her. He seemed dazed and a little confused but overall happy. She could tell by the huge throbbing boner he had while he looked at her. She gulped at the sight of it...it...it was fantastic. But no she couldn't think that. This was sick. It was wrong. He strode over to her confidently and took her chin in his hand. Leaning over he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth, wet and hot and sweet...so sweet.

He felt her tongue hesitantly flick out against his but suddenly everything shifted. She was no longer smiling she looked unhappy. She was bound again and as he frowned down at her she sobbed and tried to break loose. He saw someone...the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen walk in through his peripheral vision. He couldn't quite focus on her...he felt like he should know her but...there was ...

She crouched beside his sister and everything changed again. Everything was right again. She was naked as well he realized. She pressed the creamy white skin of her chest against his sisters and he swallowed hard as he saw their nipples pushing together. They soft breasts squashed together as she pressed herself firmly against Lauren and with her hands turned her face towards her. His excitement spiked hard as she leaned in hard and fast and mashed her mouth against his sister. Lauren opened her mouth eagerly and he seen their tongues slip out of their mouths and intertwine, wet saliva stringing between them both.

He thought things couldn't get any better...he was wrong. From the other side of the room came a second woman. A twin sister...he had never considered how hot twins would be before. Even as the thought came to his mind suddenly they where both standing with his sister on her knees between them, their mouths pressed together. They held each others hands, their fingers laced together, their hard nipples brushing against each other. Their breasts where as perfect as they where identical. He groaned as he felt hands circling his waist from behind. They gripped his cock and began to stroke his cock slowly up and down, gripping his cock hard as they did so.

It was heaven. But as amazing as these three women where...they weren't his sister. He returned his focus to her and stepped forward.

Lauren watched as Sophie pumped her brothers cock with both her hands. She was grinning at her over his shoulder and she shuddered as he pushed himself free of her and stepped close. On either side of her Esme and Phoebe grabbed her breasts hard and pulled them apart. Her brother stepped close and his cock bobbed up and down inches from her face. The sisters pulled her till she was kneeling at full height and his big hard cock was rubbing the middle of her chest, dripping precum everywhere.

His hand reached out and took hold of the back of her neck. Holding her there he stepped a bit closer and she felt the sisters push her breasts together around that big thick cock. She screamed at him to wake up but other than a small shiver he didn't hesitate as he started pushing his hips forward and backwards. His cock was pushing and down between her big soft tits.

"Come on sis I can't be the only one who's wanted to do this right?", he asked her. She shook her head and between sobs begged for him to stop. This wasn't really him she knew...was it? She knew the sisters where powerful and could take control of an unaware mind but to push her brother into titfucking his own sister?

He looked down at her. She held her breasts tightly between her hands squashing them tightly around his cock. It felt ...divine. She smiled at him and moaned, leaning her head down and flicking her tongue out to lick the tip of his cock and he groaned and shuddered at the feeling.

"That's it Andy. Fuck those big tits. You've always wanted this haven't you. Always wanted to fuck my tits. Fucking ruin my face with your cum. Oh god what would Mommy think if she saw you doing this huh? Don't stop. I want you to fuck my tit's. I want you to...

...Stop please", she screamed at him. He ignored her as he smiled like an idiot and continued fucking her chest. The frost sisters held her in place but worse the third sister was lying on the floor between her legs licking her pussy. She tried to ignore it but from time to time she would feel a shiver of pleasure pass through her as her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. She shivered as her tongue lashed against her clit and she started to buck wildly. It was too much. She couldn't help how good it felt...and she had always had a soft spot for Andy. He had really gotten his act together lately and she had begun to admire his body. She had never realized how well hung he was...she knew no matter what the sight of his cock would haunt her now.

"Please ...Andy...you have to fight this. We can't let them do this to us. You have to...

Fuck me harder. That's it...I want you to cum all over my face", she told him. His body was bathed in sweat as he shoved the other women aside and grabbed her tits himself. He began frantically pushing his cock faster and faster between those tits. He grabbed her head and shoved it down around the tip of his cock. He heard her wet, slurping noises as she slid her tongue all around the tip of his cock...it was magnificent. It was too much. He threw his head back and a guttural growl came from the back of his throat.

When he looked down he started to pump his cock at his sisters face. He...there was something wrong. She was sobbing and screaming for him to stop but...but he couldn't...he had reached the point of no return and blown right past it. "I'm...I'm sorry Lauren", he groaned as he felt the first splurt of his load come shooting out of his cock. He saw her shudder as it started raining down on her face. He watched her tears drop from her eyes and mingle with his cum as he continued groaning and pumping his cock as the last few drops of his cum fell from his cock to her tits.

He stood there breathing hard as the three sisters slowly began to untie his sister. She was sobbing and crying still and there where licking his cum from her face and kissing her deeply. She just hung limply between them as they raised her to her feet and turned her slowly towards the bed. One sat on the bed and sat cross legged. They lay the back of Laurens head between her legs while the other two climbed onto the bed on either side of her. They ran their hands up her long toned legs and at the first sign of resistance they gripped her legs tightly and spread them forcibly. She cried out but the first sister covered her sticky cum covered mouth with her hands and held her in place.

He hesitated for a moment still lightly stroking his semi hard cock. Then he strode forward and climbed to the bed between his sisters legs...

 

The sisters dressed and closed the door quietly behind them as they left. The siblings had been cleaned and their memories partially wiped after they finished. They would have an interesting few weeks as they slowly regained the memories of what they had done together. Soon they could use that shame and guilt to fully break into Lauren Struckers mind. They would drive her mad with lust. They had used their time together to fully examine her mind and its desires. She would belong to them before long as her brother already did.


End file.
